


That Which Yields

by misura



Category: Tour of the Merrimack - R. M. Meluch
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-24
Updated: 2011-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-28 01:31:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/302244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Farragut will take what he can get.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Which Yields

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ione](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ione/gifts).



Nothing soft about Augustus, nothing that _yielded_ the way Maryann and Laura and a few others whose names Farragut still remembered had yielded - he hadn't expected anything else, really, not even the part where he discovered that there was, in fact, someone yielding here.

Farragut didn't need to be in control. Didn't have anything to prove, to himself or to anyone else. He could yield, if that was what Augustus wanted. Was what Augustus _needed_.

"I wonder if there's anything you wouldn't let me do to you."

A statement that might - perhaps _should_ have been cause for some mild alarm, at least, except that thus far, all Augustus had done to him (if such could be said) was assist in getting Farragut's uniform off, and Farragut had stopped worrying about Augustus sabotaging the _Mack_ quite a long time ago, well before he started worrying about Augustus being recalled to Palatine before Farragut - well. He could stop worrying about that, too, now.

"Only one way you'll find out, and looking at me isn't it," said Farragut.

(His inner romantic wanted to say that the one thing he wouldn't let Augustus do to him was leave, but Farragut was a soldier, and practical, and rather looking forward to go back to shooting at Romans once the Hive would have been dealt with.)


End file.
